


Digital Painting of Uhura Using Corel Painter Essentials

by Bedeeshee



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Digital Art, Digital Painting, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 01:43:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6495838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bedeeshee/pseuds/Bedeeshee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The original picture is of an odd little vintage Uhura doll I picked up on EBay.  She has a Cleopatra bob and weird red eyes.  I like to imagine the owner of the toy company loved fanfiction.  He saw cover art in a fanzine for a story about Uhura being taken over by red-eyed aliens who were inspired by Cleopatra's fashion sense and decided this would be perfect for the company's new Uhura doll.  None of the staff at the design meeting dared to tell him that this was a bad idea.  Still, I love my freaky little alien Uhura.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Digital Painting of Uhura Using Corel Painter Essentials

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/fire_engine_red/25706618634/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
